Wintertime Love
by Goddess Ophelia
Summary: Ryou loved winter. Everything about it was amazing to her. Spending the day sledding with her bestfriend was great. Well that is until she got run over by someone. Gemshipping (Slight Bronzeshipping.) Fem Ryou and Malik. Rated T for language.


Stray falling snowflakes from the treetops tickled her eyelashes before melting against her flushed cheeks. Ryou smiled brightly at the sensation. She always loved winter. The chilly weather, sleeping by the fireplace, hot chocolate to warm up and the overall lack of color that also brought it's own color.

It was fresh after a big snowfall. The perfect time to go sledding. She giggled happily as her soft grey mittens adjusted the same color hat on her head. Her hair was catching snowflakes blurring with the rest of the white color.

"Hey you stupid marshmallow keep walking or I'm going home," Ryou blinks but giggles again as she turns to face her friend. Malik stood behind her, frown barely visible beneath the plum colored scarf. She was dressed in dark colors, a thick purple jacket with many layers of different shirts beneath, dark layers of pants and black gloves and hat on her appendages. "Hurry up! It's freezing! I don't know why I ever left Egypt!" The blonde grumbled as she carried two flat sleds in her hands.

"You say that all the time. You love Japan all the time except for winter, when all you do is complain," Ryou shrugs, ducking at the sled thrown at her. "Carry your own stupid sled! You marshmallow!" Ryou laughs picking up the foam and plastic red and black sled.

"You're just jealous I'm a cute fluffy sweet!~" Ryou says. It was true what her friend said. Ryou's jacket resembled a marshmallow with how it puffed up. It was white like the snow around her and made her look bigger than she really was. She caught up to Malik easily as the Egyptian walked through the road of the park they were in. They crossed the empty road to the snow covered grass leading to the hill.

Ryou ran ahead childishly as the hill of snow came into view. Already the hilltop was scattered with adults with their children and teenagers who decided to come outside for once. There wasn't too many but there were enough people to have already packed down the snow on the hill so it was easier to sled on. As Malik stood beside her scooping out the hill below them Ryou was already getting ready to slide down.

Ryou found an area where no one was quickly. She sat on her sled and waited for Malik to come next to her. She looked down at the steep hill beneath her. Her lips were plastered in a grin as Malik gave her a shove down the hill. Ryou squealed as the air rushed pasted her face. As she went down happiness rushed through her. Laughter lounged in her throat as the sled flipped and she fell into a pile of powdered snow at the bottom of the hill.

She laid there for a few seconds absorbing the cold feeling around her, giggling softly. She sprung up and watched Malik slide down the hill on her belly. She slide pasted Ryou and went a few more feet before her sled halted. Ryou jumped to her feet and waited for Malik to walk next to her before the two of them started to attempt to walk up the hill.

As they climb the two were laughing, feet digging into the snow roughly trying to gain their footing. Malik's foot slipped suddenly and instinctively her arm grabbed onto Ryou's arm dragging the other down with her. "If I die you do too!" The two fell into the snow and burst out laughing as they both tried several time to stand back up only to slip once more.

"I refuse to go down with you again!" Ryou proclaimed as she got a hold of her footing. Before she got to far, Malik pulled her leg sending the girl face planting into the snow again. "Malikkkkk, you're mean," she whine brushing the snow from her face. Malik only laughed and managed to only escape the whitenette's revenge. Ryou chased Malik back up the hill, slipping but still catching herself before she fell.

Once at the top Malik sat on her sled trying to escape Ryou. Ryou slide onto her knees grabbing Malik's arm before she escaped. Ryou laid on her stomach grasping Malik's arm while Malik was already starting to slide down the sloop, only being held in place by Ryou's grip. Ryou locked eyes with Malik's lilac eyes. Her face went to stone as her eyes narrowed.

"Long live the king," she hissed before shoving the other girl down the hill. "Scarrrrrr!"Malik yells as she's carried downhill. Ryou laughs at the top of the hill and watches as Malik signals her to come down the hill once she's stopped. Ryou sets the sled down on the top stepping on it with one foot to keep it in place.

She fixes her hat that threatened to fall off during Malik and her's duel. She jumps as the stereo of a car blasts to life. She turns around and watches as a silver SUV pulls into the parking lot next to the hill. Two men are in the front seat, she catches a glimpse of white hair before it disappears beneath a hat. Ryou turns around and sits on her sled not caring anymore. She pushes off and sleds down faster than before and zooms past Malik.

The sled stops and Ryou springs up to her feet. She runs up to Malik but stops when she sees the snowball in her hand. Ryou ducks holding her sled up as a shield before chucking it at Malik. Ryou jumps back as Malik gets more snowballs and pelts them at her. Not looking where she's going she continues to backup laughing and pleading for Malik to stop. She looks up and Malik's face goes into horror.

"RYOU LOOK OUT!" The warning comes too late as Ryou looks towards the hill only catching the sight of red and black before the blur knocks out her legs sending her onto her back hard. The wind is knocked out of her and she groans with her eyes screwed shut.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" She hears the deep voice of a man mumbles coming closer after each repeat. There's a hand on her shoulder lightly shaking her. "Hey are you alright?" Ryou nods her head still trying to catch her breath as the pain subsided.

"I'm okay," she muttered sitting up. She opened her eyes and locked onto his. She felt her face heat up slightly at the beauty of his cerulean blue eyes, noticing the tint of purple when he blinked. He was definitely not bad looking. Deep tanned skin and choppy white hair poking out from his red hat. His jacket was bright red and showed off his large frame. His black gloved hand brushed her hair out of her eyes before withdrawing it.

"You sure you're alright?" He says. Ryou nods breaking eye contact blushing still. He stands up offering his hand to her. She takes it and he helps her up then reaches down to grab his sled. "I am really sorry for running you over." He says rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh no! It's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going!" She says shaking her head, eyes wide. He looks over her head to the hill and nudges her towards the side of the hill. "Well let's go before we both get run over." Ryou laughs and walks with him up the hill.

"Oh I'm Akefia, by the way." The male says. Ryou smiles. "I'm Ryou, it's nice to meet you. Even if you did run into me." He lets out a chuckle.

"Ryou! Are you okay!?" Malik runs up to the two. She glances at Akefia before looking over Ryou for injuries. "I'm okay." Ryou says smiling. Malik frowns then smacks her head. "Stupid I told you to look out for where you were going. But nooooo you just had to throw yourself on a hot guy who plowed you." Ryou flushes bright red.

"M-malik that sounded _really_ wrong." Ryou squeaks. Akefia smirks and laughs at the blonde's remark. Malik winks at him then turns around to the hill and starts climbing up. The three make it to the top where a man waits at the top. His sun colored hair spikes out in each direction. His lavender eyes gleam at Akefia. He wears a purple scarf like Malik with black coat and black pants. Hands stuff in his pocket with a blue sled beneath his foot. Malik looks him up and down, eyebrow raised.

"Saw you run her over. And here I thought you were a gentleman Akefia," the man says tilting his head. "Oh shut it Mariku. Anyway, this is Ryou and..." He trails off after pointing at Malik. "I didn't get your name."

Malik flips her hair. "I am Malik Ishtar. The hottest girl you'll ever meet and Ryou's best friend." She winks and Ryou giggles. "Ignore the first part. Malik's ego needs some stroking every once and a while and she does it herself." Ryou shrugs. Malik glares at her huffing. "Its nice to meet you though Mariku."

"Likewise. Now how bout we keep sledding? Only time of the year we can," he suggests. The others agree and Mariku sits on his sled. "Wanna ride we me hottest girl I'll ever meet?" Malik grins.

"Why of course hottest guy I've ever met," he smirks and Malik sits in front of him. He wraps his legs under hers and pushes off the ground sending them soaring down the hill. Malik lets out a squeal as his arms wrap around her as they ride. Ryou watches them for a moment before sitting on her own sled.

Akefia comes up behind her one hand on the sled and the other on her back. "Ready?" He whispers. She flushes and nods as he pushes her forward sending her down the hill. She cheers and shortly after he follows behind her laughing along side her.

* * *

"It's getting late Ryou, my butt is numb and I'm going to die from frost bite," Malik whines. The sun was setting behind them, staining the sky with the reds and oranges of fire. They had been here for hours now, many people left while others replaced them. The four of them had sledded for hours. Malik and Mariku bonded and dragged each other down the hill while Akefia and Ryou would sled together and then the four would throw snowballs at each other.

"You'll be fine Malik." Ryou mumbles. She was tired after walking back up the hill all day. It had been an amazing day and she didn't want it to end. Ryou stretched her body out.

"Mariku and I gotta get going soon," Akefia says. Ryou holds back a pout. Malik perks up at this. "Mariku wanna go down one last time together?"

"Sure," he says. He lifts Malik into his lap before sending them down the hill.

"Um, Ryou." Ryou locks eyes with him. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering, since I ran you over I was hoping you'd let me make it up to you."

"But-"

"I still feel bad about it. Just let me make it up to you okay?" Ryou bites her lip and looks down at the snow beneath her shuffling her feet. "Well it depends. How are you going to make it up to me?" Ryou says slyly.

"How does dinner and a movie sound?" He offers.

"Like a date?" She says hesitantly. Hope welling up. He grins. "Yeah a date."

"I'd like that," she smiles. His eyes light up. "Great! Can I get your number so we can talk about it?" She nods and they exchange numbers. He looks at the contact for her before smiling again.

"Man I should run over girls more often if I get their numbers." He muses. Ryou raises a brow. "What? You mean you don't do this regularly? I'm shocked." She says elbowing him lightly.

He throws his arm over her shoulders. "Well only if the girl is as pretty as you." Ryou blushes, thanking the cold for concealing it. "Guess I got lucky today then." Ryou responds.

"Akefia let's go. I needa warm up before my asscheeks fall off!" Mariku yells from the SUV with Malik next to him. "We're giving Malik and Ryou a ride home too! So hurry up and kiss her already!" Mariku climbs in the driver's seat and Malik shrugs at them before climbing in the passenger's seat.

Ryou looked up at Akefia and saw a small flush across his cheeks. "Well let's get going before they start making out in front of everyone." Ryou picks up her sled and follows him to the trunk throwing them in the back. He shuts it and opens the door to the SUV, he climbs in back and gestures to the seat next to him. Before she climbed in she looked at the setting sun with a smile on her face.

Man she loved winter.


End file.
